


Frustrated

by Suchtrashcan94



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gay, I'm Dirty, M/M, Sex, jingyeom - Freeform, pepigyeom, this is smut, yugnior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchtrashcan94/pseuds/Suchtrashcan94
Summary: Jinyoung was frustrated, so fucking frustrated. With the tight schedule and the always lively dorm he hadn't been able to "relieve" himself for a whole week. Which only served to make him agitated and short fused.





	

Jinyoung was frustrated, so fucking frustrated. With the tight schedule and the always lively dorm he hadn't been able to "relieve" himself for a whole week. Which only served to make him agitated and short fused. 

What was not helping was having to watch Yugyeom do his solo dance during their concert that night. The way the youngest moved those hips should've been illegal.  
Jinyoung thanked the gods for Jackson and Jaebum running across the stage and stopping the maknae from continuing his way too sexual dancing. He was already sporting a semi, any more and he wouldn't have been able to hide the impact Yugyeom had on him. Jinyoung could only imagine what would happen if anyone knew of his sinful feelings. Disgust, anger and confusion probably, it would definitely put an end to GOT7.  
Willing his semi to calm down he continued smiling and dancing through the concert. 

"Shotgun!" Jinyoung shouted running towards the van. There was no way he was getting stuck in the back with Yugyeom, his body couldnt take the proximity.  
He was just about to put his hand on the door handle when he was pushed to the side. "Sorry Jinyoung but the frontseat is mine" Jaebum said with a smirk getting in to the car. "Aish but I was here first hyung, that's not fair" Jinyoung whined only to be responded with a hearty laugh and the sound of the door being locked. Closing his fists he repressed the urge to hit the window and let out a angry sigh. Jinyoung climbed into the back of the van hoping the next person to come in would be Mark or Youngjae or .. anyone but Yugyeom.  
Of course he had no such luck as Yugyeom threw himself in the seat next to him "Hyuuuung, tonight was amazing! Did you see my dance?" Yugyeom asked excitedly as he settled in his seat next to Jinyoung. Deciding that he was not up for having a conversation, he ignored Yugyeom's question. "Jinyoung-Hyung? Didn't you watch?" Yugyeom tried again still excited. "Would you be quiet?! Can't you see that I'm tired?" Jinyoung snapped at the maknae. Yugyeom flinched back at Jinyoung's harsh tone and mumbled a quiet "Sorry hyung".  
The whole van was filled with an awkward silence as all the members were shocked to hear their umma's angry outburst.  
"Well I thought it was sexy as hell" BamBam laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. Looking up at the word sexy Jinyoung turned slightly red, which did not go unnoticed by Yugeom. "Well I can't help it I'm just born this way" Yugyeom said with a sly smirk on his face making the other members laugh. Only Jinyoung stayed quiet, turing his body away from Yugyeom. Thinking about that dance, sitting next to Yugyeom and smelling his scent was to much. He was now fully erect and even angrier. The rest of the ride back to the hotel was filled with talk about that night's concert.

"Fucking finally" Jinyoung exhaled as he enterd his hotel room. It was his turn to room solo and the relief was huge. Stripping of his clothes as soon as he entered the bathroom he turned on the shower and let the warm water relax his tense body. He allowed his mind to wander, thinking about abs and lips he would never be able to kiss. He let his hands slide frome his neck down his body, stopping at his left nipple and flicking it between his fingers. It perked up right away sending shivers down his spine. His hand continued it's journey downwards sliding over his muscled stomach and down to his crotch. Taking a hold of his painfully hard cock he stroked himself at a slow pace. He intended to take his time, making the pleasure last for as long as possible. Stroking himself with his left hand he let his other hand fall behind him teasing his hole. Deciding that the bed was best for what he wanted he quickly washed his body and got out of the shower. He made his way over to his suitcase and retrieved his bottle of strawberry lube. Lying down in the bed he propped a pillow underneath the small of his back and spread his legs. Spreading a good amount of lube on his fingers he warmed it up before reaching down and circling his rim with his index finger. Slowly he inserted his finger in himself, imagining it was the maknaes long beautiful fingers doing this to him. Moaning he slid the finger in and out enjoying the feeling of being stretched. He was just about to insert a second finger when there was a knock at the door. Freezing completely he held his breath hoping whoever it was would go away, thinking he must be asleep. "Hyung, I know it's late but I really need to talk with you." Yugyeom said from the other side of the door. Oh fuck Jinyoung thought as he let out a croak of suprise at hearing the younger's voice. "Hyung please" he could hear the maknae nearly whisper. Not being one to be able to resist a vulnerable sounding plea Jinyoung quickly hid the bottle of lube under a pillow and answers with a "just a sec".  
He grabbed a pair of shorts and a white tee shirt before stumbling to the door. 

~

Yugyeom was just about to knock when he heard a moan comming from inside the hotel room. Too curious for his own good he put his ear to the door and heard another soft moan followed by his own name. Oh this is going to be fun he thought as he raised his fist and knocked. 

~

Jinyoung carefully opened the door but not all the way, allowing just the frame of his face to poke through. " Is everything ok Yugyeom-ah?" He asked with a shaky voice hoping the younger boy wouldn't notice his flushed face. Yugyeom had to fight to keep his smile back as he saw the others red face and heaving chest. It was clear to him what the older had been doing. "I just, j-just really need to uh can I just please come in?" Yugyeom stammered. Now actually starting to get worried Jinyoung fully opened the door and stepped aside letting Yugyeom walk in. I must've been to harsh in the car Jinyoung thought as he saw the sad face the younger wore.  
Yugyeom leaned back against the door as he closed it, keeping his hand upon the lock. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just really tired and I didn't think. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Jinyoung said his head hanging low. He kept his hands infront of his crotch hoping it would hide the obvious boner he was still sporting. "No I'm sorry, I shouldnt have bothered you about that stupid dance." Yugyeom said as his eyes trailed down Jinyoung's body and to his crotch. Jinyoung was a about to respond when the sound of the door being locked made him look up. "I mean there was no point in asking, was there Hyung. You're body was already trying to tell me what you thought about my dance." Yugyeom stepped closer and leaned down so he could whisper in Jinyoung's ear. "Or did you think I didn't notice?" Yugyeom placed his hands on Jinyoung's hips and softly kissed the shell of his ear. Jinyoung was lost for words, his mind was chaos. "I can always feel your hungry eyes on me. It makes me wanna dance even dirtier, knowing how turned on you get" Yugyeom continued to kiss down Jinyoung's neck while talking. Finding Jinyoung's sweet spot finally puts the older into motion as he moans and wraps his arms aroung Yugyeom's neck. "Tell me hyung, how does it make you feel, do you touch yourself thinking of me? Is that what you were just doing?" Yugyeom's husky voice whispered against his ear.  
Letting his tounge dart out and lick the sensetive spot right behind Jinyoung's ear. "Ah, Yugyeom-ah, fuuuck" was all Jinyoung managed to mutter as Yugyeom let his hands slip underneath Jinyoung's tee shirt and caress his sides. Not being able to take anymore Jinyoung forcefully grabs a holde of Yugyeom's head and smashes their lips together in a violent kiss. Their lips devour each other as Yugyeom's hand travels down Jinyoung's back and underneath waistline of his shorts. He squeezes his round juicy buttock making Jinyoung gasp, allowing Yugyeom to slip his tounge into the kiss. 

Suddenly Jinyoung roughly breaks the kiss and pushes Yugyeom away.  
"You! Wah fuck you and those fucking hips!" Jinyoung exclaims taking a hold of Yugyeom and throwing him on the bed. Yugyeom can't contain his smirk as Jinyoung straddles his waist, his hands automatically grabbing Jinyoung's hips. Jinyoung hungrily reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss, this one feeling almost desperate. Feeling Yugyeom tugging at his shirt Jinyoung sat up an removed it before helping Yugyeom remove his own. Taking in the sight underneath him Jinyoung trailed his nails down Yugyeom's abs. "You are so annoying" he said as his mouth watered at the feel of the youngers body.  
Jinyoung grabbed Yugyeom's shoulders and ground their hips togheter, they both let out a moan feeling their arousal brush against each other. "What do you want hyung, I'll give you anything you want" Yugyeom said with hooded eyes gazing upon the older. "Ah! I want to, ah I want to ride you so hard I wont be able to ahhh walk for a week" Jinyoung moaned while continuously grinding their hips togheter. Yugyeom let out a growl at Jinyoung's words and quickly flipped them over so he was on top. "Yah, what are you doing? I said I wanted to ride you!" Jinyoung complained. "Don't worry hyung, I said I would give you anything didn't I?" Yugyeom said sliding down Jinyoung's body, taking one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking and licking it. Jinyoung's hands grasped at Yugyeom's hair as his back arched up from the bed. He continued kissing down Jinyoung's body until he reached the waist line of his shorts. "Will you let me prep you hyung?" He asked, fingers clutching the material ready to tear it of. He looked up to see Jinyoung reaching for something, and was suprised when he got a bottle of lube thrown at him. Taking that as a yes he quickly removed Jinyoung's shorts revealing his throbbing erection already leaking precum.  
Standing up he removed Yugyeom removed the rest of his own clothing before ordering Jinyoung to turn around. "Get on your hands and knees for me" he said as he got back on the bed. Jinyoung did as he was told waiting in anticipation for what the younger would do next. When he felt a breath on his ass cheek he looked behind him to see Yugyeom nosing at his ass. Yugyeom placed his hands at the small of Jinyoung's back running his fingers up and down his spine. He let his teeth sink in to the flesh infront of him earning him a loud groan form the older. "Please just get to it, I can't wait anymore" Jinyoung moaned as he pushed his ass to Yugyeom's face. "Spread your legs a little more for me" Yugyeom demanded as he took a hold of Jinyoung's ass and spreading his cheeks. Slowly he leaned forward letting his tounge slide over the olders sensitive hole. Jinyoung shudderd as he felt Yugyeom's tounge ciricle his opening. Enjoying the obscene sounds his hyung was making Yugyeom decided to press his tounge into his hole. Jinyoung saw stars as his back arched and he let the younger's name fall off his lips in a loud moan. "Ah more, Yugyeom-ah I need more" he gasped as the younger continued to eat him out.  
"Do you want me to finger you hyung, is that what you want" Yugyeom cooed as he opened the bottle of lube spreading it on is fingers. Jinyoung let his head fall onto his forearms as he was leaning on hos elbows. The wave of relief that hit him as Yugyeom let his first finger penetrate his hole was euphoric. He had wanted this for longer than he could remember and it was finally happening.  
Yugyeom slowly added a second finger, carefully scissoring Jinyoung open. Jinyoung couldn't stop himself from rocking back agaisnt Yugyeom's fingers as he brushed against his g-spot. Yugyeom reached his free hand down to stroke himself, running his tumb over the tip of his cock spreading the pre cum. He leaned down to kiss the olders shoulders as he added a third finger making Jinyoung's whole body spasm from the pain and pleasure. Jinyoung let out a string of swears and moans as Yugyeom curled his fingers inside of him hitting the bundle of nerves deep within Jinyoung. "Ah fuuuuck hnng, I want your cock inside of me now!" Jinyoung moaned while rocking his hips desperately back at Yugyeom's fingers. Yugyeom carefully slipped his fingers out and admired the gaping wet hole twitching in front him. "You're so beautiful hyung" Yugyeom whisperd as he turned Jinyoung around and went in for another kiss, this one slow and teasing. Yugyeom was nipping at the olders bottom lip, making the other open his mouth in a shy whimper. Taking the opportunity he let his tounge slide into the olders mouth and began exploring his hot cavern. As much as Jinyoung enjoyed kissing Yugeom's plump lips he felt empty without his fingers filling him, so he pushed Yugeom off and forced him to lie down on the bed. "Remember what you promised me baby" he said in a husky voice as he straddled the youngers waist again. Jinyoung reached for the lube and poured it directly onto Yugyeom's big cock stroking it a few times. "Are you ready baby boy? I can't wait to have you fill me up" Jinyoung moaned as he positioned himself over Yugyeom's cock. Yugyeom's eyes were transfixed on his hyungs beautiful face contoring in pleasure as he lowered himself onto his cock. "So thight hyung, you feel amazing" Yugyeom breathed as he took a hold of Jinyoung's thick thighs. Jinyoung stilled as he was finally was completely filled, grabbed Yugyeom's neck forcing him to meet him in a kiss. As he slowly began rolling his hips he kissed down Yugyeom's neck leaving bitemarks and licks. "I can feel your cock throbbing inside me, you're incredible Yugyeom-ah" Jinyoung moaned against his ear as he increased his speed. Yugyeom thrusted into Jinyoung matching his rythm, moaning Jinyoung's name over and over again. Jinyoung's nails were digging into the younger's shoulders leaving angry red marks. Their thrusts were quick and hard, pounding into each other with a force that would definitely leave bruises. "Yugyeom-ah let me turn around, I want you even deeper" Jinyoung rasped as he stopped rolling his hips and turned around so that his back was now pressed against Yugyeom's chest and the younger was sat on he's knees.  
Thrusting into the older Yugyeom could feel himself be sucked so deep in the others hole he stopped breathing. Jinyoung's walls was squeezing him so thight it felt as if he didnt want to let him go. "You're such a cock slut hyung, look how wet you are for me" Yugyeom growled as he wrapped his fingers around the olders dripping cock and harshly tugged. Jinyoung's breath was getting erratic as he could feel his stomach twisting. He was so close and Yugyeom biting down on his shoulder as he harshly pounded into him finally brought Jinyoung over the edge. He saw white as he released himself all over his stomach and the younger's hand.  
Jinyoung's release sent a shock through Yugyeom as he felt the older boy spasm around his cock. The maknae emptied himself deep inside of his hyung while moaning his name. They stayed like that for a while, letting their breathing calm down. Yugyeom turned Jinyoung's head kissing him softly making the older let out a satisfied hum in response. Jinyoung carefully lifted himself of off Yugyeom's softening cock and grabbed a shirt to wipe himself down. "Come here hyung" Yugyeom said laying back on the bed motioning for the older to lay down in his embrace. Jinyoung smiled shyly before crawling on top of the younger boy and kissing him. 

They continued the lazy kiss for a few minutes before Jinyoung broke it. Laying with his head on the youngers chest he could hear his heartbeat and was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Yugyeom quietly laughing to himself.  
"What are you laughing at?" Jinyoung mumbled lips brushing against the maknae's skin. "Who would've thought you were such a powerbottom" Yugyeom laughed loudly but stopped pretty quickly when he was kicked in the shin and told to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is my first ever fanfic! It's not the best .. Buuut it's something. I've also posted this on Asianfanfics(y)


End file.
